As Night Fades To Day
by Loaf of Pan
Summary: Sometimes new experiences can lead to heartfelt revelations... (ONE-SHOT - T/P)


[A/N: _This story was inspired by a poem we read in English called The Sun Rising. It's absolutely beautiful, and I had to write this. I know I still have to put out a chapter for Changing of the Seasons, but I've been so busy, and I actually wrote this in about 20 minutes. Maybe it'll hold you off until I get the chance to finish my next chappie. _^_^_;;_]

As Night Fades to Day

_"Busy old fool, unruly sun, _

Why dost thou thus

Through windows and through curtains call on us?

Saucy, pedantic wretch, go chide

Late schoolboys and sour 'prentices,

Go tell court-huntsman that the king will ride,

Call country ants to harvest offices;

Love, all alike, no seasons knows, nor clime,

Nor hours, days, months, which are the rags of time."

- John Donne 

Dawn's light danced across the small apartment overlooking the city. The soft rays eventually made their way over to the large bed sitting in the center of the room. Sheets were in disarray, clothes were tossed about, and two bodies lay in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Trunks had been awake for a few moments, watching the sunrise and playing with a few strands of Pan's raven tresses. They had first consummated their love the night before and he reveled in the feeling of her smooth skin against his, a thin layer of perspiration still present. She was more precious to him than anything in the world, and he hoped he had shown her that.

The beams of light cast shadows upon their bodies and Trunks took in the sight of her unclothed body once more, remembering just how sweet she tasted. He loved the way her lips pressed against his, and how her hand always tangled its way into her hair. He felt her curves against his hands, and knew he would memorize her every inch with his touch. 

He had never experienced anything like the session from the night before, and he had quite a few of those to judge upon. He hadn't felt restrained as he had in former relationships, and at his climax, he let his power loose. That was never possible before Pan. Only she could handle it, and that just steeled his instinct that she was perfect for him in every way. She was his soul mate - his other half.

The room had brightened considerably since Trunks had awaked. Seeing Pan so free and uninhibited as she slept made him want to ravage her anew. Her body stirred against his, and she made a soft sighing sound. He smiled, and pulled her closer. These few moments confirmed his decision. She had changed him in ways he had never dreamed of, and if things went well, she would continue to for the rest of his life.

The velvet box with the small bauble sat in the drawer next to the bed, his heart was exposed to her, and now all he needed was for her to wake up.

As he thought his idea in his head, Pan's eyelids fluttered open and the sun shone into her eyes. "Trunks," she muttered sleepily.

He looked down to her and grinned. "Morning, beautiful. I hope you slept well." 

Pan turned on her side to face him, and stretched her tired muscles. A smile crept onto her face as she remembered the night before. "Oh, I slept wonderfully. But only because last night was amazing, Trunks," she whispered huskily.

He blushed slightly at her forwardness, and leaned over her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He then placed his finger over her lips and leaned over to the drawer, pulling the box out and sitting on his knees next to the bed.

"Pan, I'm not the smartest man alive, or the most handsome, or the strongest. But I know enough to feel that this...us...we're amazing together. And I know I'm never going to find anyone as beautiful, or special, or talented as you. I don't think you know this, but you're everything to me. You keep me going every day. And I think yesterday made me realize that I can't live another day without knowing you won't be there for every day after the next. And...I think that this is the right time for this. We've been together for a long time. A few years now, in fact. And you know waiting for everything just made it so special last night...and hopefully this will just make it even more special. I mean...what I'm trying to say, Son Pan, is...will you marry me?" 

Trunks closed his eyes and waited patiently. Pan brought her hands to her mouth as he opened the box. He held his breath...until Pan wrapped her arms around him, smiling. He opened his eyes and saw his lover with a bright halo of sunlight shining around her silhouette. Her smile and eyes were much more brilliant than the burning star. 

"What do you think, Trunks," she whispered, pressing her mouth against his deeply. He held her in his arms, stroking her hair until they separated. "I love you, Trunks."

"I love you too, Pan. I always will as long as I live." 

The warmth and light would never compare to the heat of Trunks and Pan's love. 

[_What did you think? Read and review! Thanks! _^_^]


End file.
